The Avengers: Allies or Rivials
by The Iron Patriot
Summary: Different kinds of characters are the Marvel Superheroes. Benson recurring superheroes, in order to stop the invasion that Laurinaitus and Barrett create, but the Avengers has trouble to get along and work together. Can they do it and Assemble or they work alone and let the world unsafe? OC's App! Rated T for Language, Violence, Blood, Sexual Contest, Drugs, and Death.
1. Characters List

**Since I**** enjoy the Avengers Movie, Comic, and TV Shows, I done this with the other character frow each TV shows, including my OC's. Before I doing this story, I make a character list.**

* * *

**Character List:**

**Avengers**

Nick Fury: Benson (Regular Show)

Iron Man: CM Punk

Captain America: Finn (Adventure Time)

Thor: Triple H

Hulk: Skips (Regular Show)

Black Widow: Marceline (Adventure Time)

Hawkeye: Rigby (Regular Show)

Pepper Potts: Eileen (Regular Show)

Maria Hill: Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time)

Agent Phil Coulson: Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy)

Black Panther: Me (MarkellBarnes360)

The Wasp: Sam (Totally Spies)

Ms. Marvel: Mizuki Tachibana (Gravion)

She-Hulk: Susan Strong (Adventure Time)

War-Machine: Viper R. Truth (OC)

Spider-Women: Clover (Totally Spies)

Spider-Man: Jeff Hardy

Wolverine: Batista

Storm: Courtney (Total Drama)

Agent Venom: John Cena

Deadpool: Steven W. Wilson (OC)

Daredevil: Mordecai (Regular Show)

Elektra: Margaret (Regular Show)

Moon Knight: Sin Cara

Nova: Edd (Ed Edd n Eddy)

Luke Cage: Darwin Watterson (TAWOG)

Iron Fist: Gumball Watterson (TAWOG)

White Tiger: Alex (Totally Spies)

Siver Surfer: Edge

Anti-Venom: Randy Orton

**Villains**

Loki: Wade Barrett

Doom: John Laurinaitus

Iron Patriot: Chris Jericho

Scorpion: Hunico

Carnage: ?

Scarlet Witch: ?

The Sentry: Heath Slather

Bullseye: Daniel Bryan

Dormammu: Himself

Onslaught: ?

Shuma-Gorath: Himself

* * *

That's all I got, and If anyone else wanted me to add more, or make suggesting, review it and let me know, so I can do that. OC's are also welcome.


	2. Chapter 1: A Warning News

**So this chapter is the refrence of Marvel Ultimate Alliance. I don't own anything, except my two OC's, Viper and Steven.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Warning News**

_News Reporter: We interrupting this program, to bring you this warning and dangerous message. Two strange man are terrorizing the city. They are John Lauriaitus, who was also called Doctor Doom and Wade Barrett, or called Wadey, who is the God of Mischief or God of Evil. They working together to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. , then take over the world. What will happen next? _

At the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, the gumball machine with an eye patch, named Benson Fury, doing everything he can to make the Helicarrier stand.

Benson: What the hell is going on? What's wrong with the engine? Why aren't those turrets firing? Bubblegum, do you copy?

PB: Yes, Colonel. Loud and clear.

Benson: Tell everyone I needed help from the superheroes, ASAP.

PB: Confirm, sir.

Few minutes later… Finn (Captain America), Triple H (Thor), Jeff Hardy (Spider-Man), and Batista (Wolverine) arrive outside of the Helicarrier.

Finn: Hunter, I need you to take out the doom bots that's approaching the Helicarrier.

Triple H: You have my word.

As he fly up to the sky.

Finn: Spider-Man, I needed you to take out the Doom bots, that's is on the Helicarrier.

Spider-Man: No Problem.

As he swings upwards on the Helicarrier's wall.

Finn: And, Dave…

Batista: Look, kid. I don't take order from you.

He run jumps down, when he take out his claws, and attack the Doom bots. One of the Doom bots fired at HHH.

Triple H: You dare hurt the Son of Odin? Well, it's time to play the game!

He use his hammer to shock the Bots in the sky, causing them to explode. Jeff watching that happen.

Jeff: Ph. Show-off.

As he swing up to the flying vehicle, and starting to attacking the Doom bots.

Jeff: Thought you see that coming. Hey, Finn. I think you should needed some…

Finn use his shield to break and damage the Doom bots, then use his sword to slash them apart.

Jeff: …help.

Batista was slashing a lot of bots, he's really enjoy it. And of course, they all finish destroying the bots, for now. The guys regroup and looking at Batista.

Batista: What are you ladies looking at?

TBC

* * *

**OC Set Up**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Good, Bad, or Neutral or Anti-Hero:

Powers:

Bio:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship:

Others:

* * *

Name: Steven W. Wilson

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Good, Bad, Neutral or Anti-Hero: Neutral

Powers: Guns, Heeling Factors, and Katanas

Bio: He's a hardcore Assassin, plus he dress and acted like his favorite Marvel Character, Deadpool. The difference is he's not horribly scarred, he wear a mask, sometimes . He always carry his katanas, just in case of emergences(or he use them for his enemies). He'll speak any different type of language. He can lift more than 420 pounds, but no more than 800 pounds. And lastly, he look out to friends, who cares the most.

Appearance: Look like Marvel's Anti-Hero, Deadpool, (unmasked): blue eyes, brown hair

Likes: Chimichanga, Guns, Boobs, his Katanas

Dislikes: Na

Relationship: Na

Others: In this story, he is known as Deadpool, but his true identity is the same.

Name: Viper R. Truth/Real Name: Mike R. True

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Good, Bad, or Neutral or Anti-Hero: Good

Powers: Strength, Speed, and The War Machine suit

Bio: He was born at Los Angeles ,CA in February 5, 1997. At age 3, his family went to Africa, but during the trip, he was bitted by a viper snake, that gave him snake eyes, and change his name to Viper. He was a youngest NXT Rookie in WWE, but he was eliminated as a runner up.

Appearance: Low hair fade, yellow snake eyes, sharp shark teeth, wears a old wwe nexus t shirt, black jeans, and shades

Likes: Anime, WWE/TNA, Video Games

Dislikes: Someone ticks him off(believe me, he will go "OVER THE LIMIT"), Tarantula, Anacondas, Scorpions

Relationship: NA

Others: As from the help from CM Punk, he was called War Machine, after he wear the another suit of armor. He's kind of a nice person and cares for others. His snake eyes will get red, if he gets angry.

* * *

What other heroes will be in the next chapter? Will there's anything to stop the Villians? Will those heroes will do everything to save trillions of lives? Review your OC's or Story, and stay tuned to find out.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Outcomer

**MB360:**** Dont worry, more characters to come and some will be OOC. I don't own any except my OC's Viper and Steven. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Outcomer**

On the other side of the S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier, Rigby (Hawkeye), Marceline (Black Widow), CM Punk (Iron Man), Skips (Hulk), Black Panther (MarkellBarnes360), Mizuki Tachibana (Ms. Marvel), Viper R. Truth [War Machine (OC)], Courtney (Storm), Steven W. Wilson [Deadpool (OC)], and Sin Cara (Moon Knight) were also fighting the Doom Bots.

Steven: Their's too many of these douche bag robots!

As he slash them in half, with his katana.

Black Panther: Just keep going!

As I slashing the robots. Rigby firing the exploded arrows at the bots.

Rigby: Damn, out of arrows!

Rigby was going to be attack by the bots, but CM Punk blast it away.

CM Punk: Next time, you should watch where you doing.

Rigby: (Mocking) Next time, you should watch where you doing.

On the other side, Finn, HHH, Batista, and Jeff was encounter by Hunico, who is Scorpion.

Scorpion: Well, well, well. Look do we got here. I knew you guys are here to stop the Masters of Evil.

Finn: Dude, you can do this. Millions of people will die.

Scorpion: Who cares? I'm only here what I need here for. And there's nothing you can do about it.

He was shot in the mouth, by a web ball, from Jeff.

Scorpion: That's it, webhead. Your dead!

Jeff: Oh, I'm so scared.

Scorpion was about to tackle Spider-Man, he fall out, to the ground. Batista feel his purse.

Batista: He's… still alive.

They all saw Agent Venom.

HHH: Cena. Glad you make it.

Cena: Yeah, its been a while. Come on.

The Five went inside and see Colonel Benson Fury, who try to remove the rubble from one of the Agent.

Benson: Agent Venom. Glad you also responding to the attack.

Cena: Quit your winning, Fury. I know you don't want anything to go to waste.

Benson: Anyways, The Masters of Evil are trying to sent something to destroy the Helicarrier. Go ASAP.

Finn: Were on it, Fury.

Meanwhile, On the other side of the S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier… Steven was separated from the others and take down all of the Doom-Bots.

Steven: Here a fruit surprise called… Pineapple Surprise!

He throw the pineapple at the boots, which is exploded.

Steven: Boo-yah!

He didn't see the Doom-Bots with Chainsaws behind him. He look back.

Steven: Oh, fu…

The Doom-Bot exploded, and a girl was behind him, who wears Tight Black catsuit with a Sliver belt and Sliver boots, Long Brown hair, and a tattoo on her left wrist which says 'Nat'.

Steven: Who are y…

The girl started to attack him and punch him in the left side of his face.

Steven: Alright, you want to dance, lady?

He put his katana back on his back.

Steven: Let's dance, old school!

Steven take a first swing and missed. The Girl try to punch him, also missed. Steven roundhouse kick, and the girl block it. The girl also do the roundhouse kick, and Steven also block it.

Steven: Seems that we have the same martial arts skills.

But the girl kick him in the groins.

Steven: Except that. You Win, you win. Just Finish me already.

The girl give Steven a hand to get up from the ground.

The Girl: You got guts, dudes. Like your style.

Steven: Like yours, except the last part. What's your name anyways?

The Girl: Emily Romanova

Steven: I'm Steven W. Wilson.

Emily began to leave.

Emily: So, I catch you around?

Steven: I Guess.

Steven leave also to catch up to the team.

TBC...

* * *

Thank you, MsLokiLover. For the OC Emily Romanova. Submit you OC to become part of the action.


End file.
